


Freak of Nature

by Novkat21



Series: First Chance [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Drabble, Hurt Derek Hale, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Miscarriage, POV Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: Hey all! Thank you all for joining!So this installment has no prompt. I just wanted to write more! I did keep it in drabble length, though. Sorry if you were hoping for more!Enjoy!





	Freak of Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Thank you all for joining!
> 
> So this installment has no prompt. I just wanted to write more! I did keep it in drabble length, though. Sorry if you were hoping for more!
> 
> Enjoy!

“What deal?”

“Not one I'm going to keep.” The woman barely moved as she slammed her hand against the burly man beside her, the ball of mist instantly seeping into his chest. Derek's head jerked up, eyes wide in shock. “You really think I'd let your freak partner attempt to bear another child? You're an idiot. Kill them.”

A quiet whistling suddenly sounded then the woman stepped forward in an effort to keep her balance. She spun around, revealing an arrow sticking out of her shoulder.

Stiles lifted one hand, just barely, and then Lydia’s scream echoed off the trees, knocking them off their feet. The woman fell to her knees, hissing in pain.

“Why you-” Before she could say another word, Stiles rushed up on her and shoved the arrow in deeper.

“You killed my child, didn't you?” Stiles growled in her ear, anger bubbling up inside.

“Of course I did,” she snapped. “Men aren't supposed to bear children. It's not right.”

“That's not your decision to make.” Stiles pushed the arrow in further, eliciting a shout of pain from her.

“You're a spark. You should know as well as I do that you having a child is disgusting!”

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> [Come say hi!](https://novkat21.tumblr.com)


End file.
